


The End

by WhereverMySITakesMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Where Bucky Isn't Frozen, F/F, Heart Attacks, Implied Suicide Attempt, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), just sadness, not much happens, referenced starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMySITakesMe/pseuds/WhereverMySITakesMe
Summary: It was poetic, in a way. Even after all her training and heroics, not to mention gaining her powers, inside, in her heart, she was a scrawny, underfed street rat and that was what killed her. Bucky said that was probably how she would have wanted to die, which was nice enough but Clint still wanted to punch a wall over and over until his knuckles broke and bled.





	

Major Ross had a heart attack in the middle of a game of golf. It gave him perspective and inspired him to have Wanda Maximoff imprisoned and tortured until she all but lost her mind.

Wanda Maximoff also had a heart attack while drawing her (Clint's) bow. It didn't teach her or anyone else anything at all.

Perhaps it was a waste for Clint and Steve to spend so much time and effort caring for Wanda, stopping her from killing herself, if she was only going to go and die anyway.

It was definitely a waste for Bucky to fall in love with her. He never learnt what her beautiful lips felt like or what her favourite type of flowers were. He never got to tell her she was everything to him.

  
***  
"Mr Barton, you have to understand. I know heart attacks at her age are rare, but there was nothing you could have done. This was inevitable." The doctor didn't mention that the right medication, the right diet, less stress, could have delayed the inevitable and that the shocks had hardly helped. "Her heart was weakened by starvation, especially was she wasn't refed correctly. She has had this coming since she was, eleven, twelve, maybe younger."

It was poetic, in a way. Even after all her training and heroics, not to mention gaining her powers, inside, in her heart, she was a scrawny, underfed street rat and that was what killed her. Bucky said that was probably how she would have wanted to die, which was nice enough but Clint still wanted to punch a wall over and over until his knuckles broke and bled.

***  
T'Challa pulled a lot of strings to get Wanda in the ground, next to her brother within the time limit her religion dictated (she hadn't practiced since childhood and had told Bucky she didn't believe in God but they wanted to show respect). The biggest delay was that no one could agree what she should wear when she died. In the last few months of her life she had worn comfortable clothes - sweatpants and hoodies with long sleeves to cover her scars - but before that she had taken care of her appearance and worn clothes that suited her. Before that, when Bucky had first met her, HYDRA had styled her to be a terrifying weapon and before that she had worn a white nightgown, often stained with her own blood or vomit. Before that she had been an exotic dancer and a beggar. They could have dressed her in a costume but she had played a villain as well as a hero in those clothes.

In the end they dressed her in traditional Sokovian clothes. Her love for her country was the only thing that it seemed right to preserve. Sometimes it had been the only thing she was sure of.

***  
Scott didn't go to the funeral. He hadn't known her, apart from what was in the media. That turned out to be nothing. After all she had done, they had nothing to say. 

***  
A week later. Probably. "She would have wanted you to try to move on, Bucky. Just like she did when she lost her brother." Clint is just as annoying when he's only in Bucky's head. And Wanda had told him how the Avengers didn't let her grieve properly or talk about what she'd been through. The raft might not have broken her if they had.

And he **isn't** hungry, goddamit.

The phone rings and Bucky picks it up automatically.

Tony was speaking before he had time to say anything, about someone called Thanos, some aliens who had come and the end of the world that was coming, but all Bucky really heard was, "We need Maximoff. The rest of you don't need to get involved. Just her." because he needed Wanda too and no one else would do. He tried to explain but his throat clamped shut, just like Wanda's had done so many times. He gave the phone to Sam so he could speak instead.

"Wanda isn't going to help you, Tony. She's dead."

Bucky would meet her again when Thanos destroyed the world.


End file.
